Damn Dogs
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Derek/Stiles. Derek sauve Stiles du grand méchant... ours?


Salut, j'édite cette fic suite à une review qui m'indiquait un probleme de clarté entre les 'je' et les 'il' pour le point de vue de Stiles. Je remercie Ekio Kimiko pour la remarque et désolé pour celles qui recevront plusieurs fois l'alerte pour cette fic ^^

**Derek&Stiles Fest: Damn Dogs by **wff-writer

Author: wff-writer/lilsister2  
Pairings: Derek/Stiles

Traductrice : Phoenix8351

Note de auteur: **'**Résumé: Derek sauve Stiles… bla bla…

Ok, en premier, je veux remercier AngstyDevil pour m'avoir incité à participer à ce festival (_festival Derek/Stiles organisé __avant__ la diffusion du dernier episode de la saison 1 ^^)_ en m'expliquant de quoi il s'agissait. Sans cette suggestion, je n'aurait jamais osé écrire ceci. Aller lire ses fics. Ca botte le cul des Argents!

J'ai fait pas mal de recherché et parmi tous les personnages sur lesquels j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire, ceux de Teen Wolf sont ceux qui m'ont causé le plus de difficulté. Donc pardonnez moi pour ce qui suit et traitez moi d'Argent si vous trouvez ça nul.**'**

Coucou, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

**Damn Dogs - Satanés chiens**

En temps normal un ours abattu ne l'aurait pas intéressé. Il était en possession d'une radio 'perdue' de son père depuis assez longtemps pour être blasé à ce genre d'annonce. Maintenant c'était des mots comme homicide, 'cougar' tueurs, et les occasionnels apparitions de Derek Hale qui le faisait interrompre les nombreux rendez-vous de son meilleur ami avec Allison.

Alors un ours mort? Vraiment? Bien sûr il s'en fout. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de trouver le cadavre de cet ours. Surtout parce que son meilleur ami mentionné ci-dessus était actuellement à un de ces rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, cette _argent_. Ce nom lui laissait un gout amer sur la langue. Mais oublions-la. Il pouvait tout à fait faire ça sans Scott. Il n'avait pas besoin de Scott. Il était très bien tout seul. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même tout seul. Cette nuit, il serait Batman. Dégage Robin.

Cela ne lui prit que 40 minutes de recherche dans la forêt pour trouver l'animal. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit quelque chose, une chose qu'il aurait compris plutôt s'il avait écouté le message radio en entier, c'est-à-dire, pourquoi le tireur avait passé un appel au Sheriff plutôt qu'un appel au contrôle animalier. Cette raison faisait le double en taille et bougeait beaucoup plus que le corps ensanglanté. Cette raison semblait énervée… genre… vraiment très énervée.

"Oh… merde!" Fut tout ce que Stiles put dire avant que le compagnon mâle ne lui saute dessus. Réfléchissant rapidement et intelligemment, il fait de son mieux pour grimper à l'arbre le plus proche en laissant tomber ce qu'il tient, décidant qu'il pourrait avoir un autre téléphone et une autre lampe de poche s'il arrivait à survivre.

Allait-il survivre? Jésus Chri… Il va mourir ici. Il va mourir ici et personne ne le saura. Parce que ce stupide ours va le manger sans rien laisser de lui. Enfin, peut être que c'est mieux, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il souhaite que son père le retrouve à moitié dévoré… Ça serait assez horr… Stop !

Il doit arrêter. Penser de façon erratique n'allait absolument pas l'aider. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Peut-être en chimie quand il ne connait pas la réponse et que le prof l'appel… Suffit !

Concentre-toi. Il doit faire en sorte de rester concentré. Concentré, concentré… ok option 1. Il peut courir. L'entrainement de Lacrosse, ouais, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Option 2. Il peut se battre… Il commence à douter de sa propre intelligence. Option 3. Il peut attendre jusqu'à ce que l'ours…

« Option 1 ! Option 1 ! » Crie Stiles alors qu'il saute en vitesse de l'arbre que l'ours a commencé à escalader. Les ours peuvent grimper. Et merde, comment il a pût oublier ça ? Bien sûr que les ours savent grimper. Enfin excepté Winnie l'o… CONCENTRE !

Ok, où est-il ? Les bois… Seul dans la forêt… sombre… et profonde. Mais cette forêt sombre lui semble familière… pas moins solitaire mais certainement familière… Il les connait. Plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, mais il la reconnait bel et bien.

Un grognement fort et grincheux résonne et le fait sprinter dans la direction qui, il l'espère, l'emmènera là où il voulait aller. 20 mètres plus loin, l'ours a diminué de moitié la distance qui les sépare. En y pensant ça… juste pense, il attrape un gros tronc et se projette le plus fort qu'il peut sur la droite pour mettre le tronc entre lui et l'ours. Pas vraiment très efficace, ces saletés sont très agiles. Mais ça lui permet d'avoir une marge de manœuvre pour s'élancer dans un bosquet d'arbre.

Il se rapproche, tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de quelques obstacles supplémentaires pour l'incarnation démoniaque qui est à ses trousses et il sera… Quoi ? En sécurité ? Ouais, très malin, Stiles. Fuir un tueur pour se jeter dans la gueule d'un autre.

« EEP ! » Il aurait juré avoir senti un souffle chaud dans son dos. Les frissons et la sueur dans son dos n'aident absolument pas à dissiper cette illusion. Son cœur bat très vite. Presque trop vite. Il n'a même plus l'impression qu'il bat du tout. C'est plus comme si ce muscle voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il peut seulement espérer qu'il l'entendra à nouveau plus tard. Sa respiration est difficile et peu profonde, il sera bientôt à bout de souffle. Il commence à avoir des vertiges… Sans mentionner l'ours qui est sur ses talons. Il doit faire vite.

S'élançant à travers les arbres, il tourne, espérant que ce ne soit pas son dernier virage. Quelques arbres supplémentaires et il y sera, Seigneur Dieu ! Il dirait bien un Je Vous Salue Marie. Arbre, gauche. Arbre, droite. Arbre… ****

La seule chose dont il arrive à se souvenir après ça, c'est son chien qui lui lèche la tête… Stop, il n'a pas de chien. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il voit un visage mal rasé bougeant méthodiquement au-dessus de lui. « Eew mec ! Quoi. Vraiment ? » S'exclame Stiles en poussant le torse de l'homme. Un « Derek ! » Sort ensuite de sa bouche plutôt précipitamment et est accompagné par un corps hérissé qui se lance en arrière, et qui, en fait, tombe du lit sur le sol dur avec un grand bruit.

Il envisage de rester là, en dehors du champ de vision du survivant à moitié sain d'esprit des Hale. Il médite aussi sur sa propre santé mentale mais décide que ce n'est pas la chose à laquelle il doit réfléchir ici. Il se lève lentement, la tête d'abord et s'efforce d'observer avec précaution par-dessus le lit, pour mieux se baisser rapidement ensuite. Ouais, c'est bel et bien Derek Hale.

« Cache-toi autant que tu veux. Tu ne vas pas disparaitre comme par magie. »

« Eh bien, excuse-moi si j'essaie. » est tout ce que Stiles peut sortir pour répondre. Pas sa meilleure réplique, mais il a répondu quelque chose.

« Vas-tu revenir ici pour que je puisse finir ? » demande Derek. Il va venir s'il pense que c'est juste pour…

« Finir ? Finir quoi ? » De quoi diable parle-il ? Non sérieusement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Nettoyer tes blessures ? » dit Derek impassible. « Et comment exactement penses-tu faire ça ? » s'entend-il dire, il attend une réponse qui n'arrive pas et alors il comprend. « Oh. » Ses yeux grands ouverts et une expression plutôt choquée sur le visage qui se change en un léger embarras. Quelques secondes plus tard et Stiles vocifère. « Mec, je sais que tu es à moitié loup et tout et que ta salive a des super propriétés de guérison et tout, » Stiles médite sur le fait qu'il a fait assez de recherches pour pouvoir écrire une thèse sur les loups garous. « Mais tu es aussi à moitié humain, pas vrai ? Je veux dire que ta partie humaine devrait savoir que lécher quelqu'un n'est pas correct. Vraiment pas correct. Tu aurais pu juste utiliser une serviette humide ou… » Il est brusquement interrompu par le grognement de Derek « Stiles ! » Le jeune saute sur ses pieds pour prendre une position de salut militaire et arrive à sortir un « Oui » étranglé.

« Tu as fini ? » C'est seulement à ce moment que Stiles remarque le lit. Il est couvert de traces d'un rouge foncé. Ce qui auparavant était un drap blanc, était maintenant complétement couvert de sang. Celui de Derek. Malgré la couleur noir du vêtement, Stiles peut voir que Derek aura besoin d'une nouvelle veste en cuir. Même la fameuse Martha Stewart n'aurait pu venir à bout d'autant de sang. Et ce n'est pas que Derek et le lit, même le sol qui mène à la porte est… Et merde. Apparemment Stiles aussi va avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il observe son propre corps et remarque des égratignures et ce qui ressemblent à des vieilles plaies. Il avait vu assez d'animaux morts pour savoir à quoi ressemble une proie une fois attrapée, et il correspond effectivement à ce profil… excepté pour le côté mort.

Il lève les yeux et est pris dans le regard stoïque que Derek lui lance. Il sort quelques mots simples, « Que s'est-il passé ? » Pendant une seconde il croit voir les yeux de Derek s'illuminer de bleu.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait à temps. » Stiles est perdu, mais il pense que cela ne doit pas se voir sur son visage, puisque Derek ne continu pas. « A temps pourquoi ? » ça résume assez bien sa pensée.

Derek se lève, plutôt hargneux, « tu sais pourquoi, Stiles. » Il détourne les yeux alors qu'il passe devant le garçon pour sortir de la pièce. Comme il ne revient pas, Stiles prend cela pour une invitation à le suivre. En passant devant des poutres calcinées, il pense qu'il doit être dans la maison de Derek. Il descend l'escalier et suit les bruits qu'il entend pour trouver ce qui autrefois avait été une ravissante cuisine. Derek se tourne vers lui et lui tend un verre d'eau pétillante. Pendant un moment, Stiles pense que l'eau ne devrait pas pétiller, mais son attention est détournée par le geste de Derek pour que Stiles prenne le verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'essaie pas de me tuer, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas mis de drogue la dedans, n'est-ce pas ? L'eau ne pétille pas normalement et tu me menace toujours de… »

« Bois ! » Stiles sursaute et obéit après avoir pris le verre en tremblant et avoir exprimé son accord. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Derek sort de la cuisine et Stiles le suit. Il regarde Derek retirer sa veste autrefois noire et s'assoir sur un sofa. Il observe la façon dont celui qui aurait dû être un Alpha étends ses bras sur le dossier et rejette sa tête en arrière. Il comprend l'allusion seulement quand Derek soupire bruyamment et qu'il fait un signe en direction d'un fauteuil. Quand Stiles s'assoit finalement, l'homme plus âgé remet sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Stiles observe son torse qui se soulève avant de redescendre doucement. Pas étonnant que Derek ne rentre pas dans ses tee-shirts. Pas avec un corps comme…

« C'était un médicament. » Il sursaute, il n'a même pas vu bouger la bouche de Derek. « Hein ? Quoi ? »

Derek redresse lentement la tête pour que l'autre personne soit dans son champ de vision. « L'eau. C'était pour t'aider à guérir. Ce n'était pas que de l'eau. »

Avant de réfléchir, Stiles dit, « Ah ! Donc tu m'as drogué ? » Il doit vraiment travailler sur ça. « Je veux dire, de la bonne drogue. Pas la mauvaise drogue. Non pas que je connaisse de bonne drogues, mais je suis sûr qu'il en existe. C'est seulement que j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais je suis sûr que tu en connais de toutes sorte et… »

« Suffit. » Suite à cet ordre, la bouche de Stiles se ferme immédiatement. Derek fronce les sourcils et a l'air d'étudier Stiles.

« Pourquoi étais tu dehors tout seul ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Cette fois c'est Stiles qui détourne le regard.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Si Derek Hale pouvait rire, Stiles pense qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne peut pas donc ce n'est pas un rire. Il décide d'appeler ça un ricanement ou un sourire, quelque chose qui va avec les mots sarcastiques et glacials qui suivent. « C'est maintenant que tu te décides à ne rien dire ? »

Ce n'est pas que Stiles n'a rien à dire, il a toujours quelque chose à dire. Il le sait bien. C'est juste qu'il ne voie pas comment le dire. Mais il essai quand même.

« Il y a eu un appel concernant un coup de feu à la radio. J'ai pensé que c'était un truc à voir. »

« Il y a eu un tas d'appel concernant des coups de feu à la radio. Tu n'as jamais été intéressé sauf pour ceux qui concernaient des cougars. » L'interrompt Derek. Stiles a l'air perdu pendant un bref moment puis son visage affiche un air de compréhension. « Tu as aussi volé un scanner de la police ? » Derek remue sur son siège. « Continue. » Stiles y pense à deux fois puis continue. « Eh bien, d'habitude, Scott vient avec moi quand je trouve un truc intéressant mais ces derniers temps, il est avec _Alison_ donc je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire tout seul. C'est juste que j'ai pas fini d'écouter le rapport et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre ours. »

Cette fois, Derek se penche pour poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. « Tu as décidé d'aller vérifier un truc dont normalement tu te fous complètement **parce que** Scott était avec Alison. »

« Ouais… Attends ? Quoi ? » Encore. Ca ne peut pas être un rire car Derek est incapable de rire. Mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. « TU es jaloux. » Suite à cette déclaration incorrecte, Derek reprends sa position détendue et ferme les yeux.

« Jaloux ? Comment ça jaloux. » Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'être gêné. « Pourquoi diable serais-je jaloux ! » crache Stiles. Derek grogne. Stiles laisse tomber. « C'est ton meilleur ami. Maintenant, il prend sur votre temps ensemble pour faire autre chose. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis quand même _à moitié_ humain. Je comprends des trucs. » Il se penche à nouveau en avant et baisse la tête. Stiles le remarque enfin.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si épuisé ? » demande-t-il.

Derek ne relève pas les yeux mais il explique. « Combattre un ours et juste après porter un jeune homme jusque chez soi n'est pas vraiment de tout repos. » Pour Stiles, cela devient logique. « Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

Derek bouge encore, cette fois pour enlever sa chemise et allonger son corps dans le canapé deux places, sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il soupire et laisse tomber son avant-bras sur ses yeux alors que le deuxième tombe sur le côté jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent le sol. Sa jambe suit le mouvement et la semelle de sa chaussure est fermement appuyée sur le sol. « Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »

Stiles est un peu ébahi mais les choses commencent à se relier dans sa tête. Derek est effrayant et d'habitude, il le menace constamment de mort, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment mis ses menaces à exécution. Il aide toujours Scott et quand à l'hôpital, Stiles a compris qui était l'Alpha, Derek a eu l'air concerné, sans mentionner qu'il l'avait sauvé… en quelque sorte. Il se souvient quand Derek avait été empalé sur les griffes de l'Alpha, et à quel point il avait refusé d'admettre qu'il était mort. Il suppose que les gens qui se détestent ne se préoccupent pas autant l'un de l'autre. Sans parler du fait d'accourir au son d'un battement de cœur irrégulier et de tuer un ours, puis de ramener la personne blessée chez lui et, il ose le dire, lécher ses plaies. Ils doivent au moins être amis. Mais s'ils ne sont que des amis, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il vient de mater Derek d'une façon plutôt intéressé.

Quand Derek parle à nouveau, sa voix est basse et fatiguée. « Arrête, tu transpire la luxure. » Bien, ça au moins ça étouffe toutes pensées sensuelles de Stiles. « Qui diable a dit que je… » Stiles remarque que Derek va l'interrompre mais il a quand même voulu essayer de protester. « Je peux le sentir. Maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus dans la seconde pour profiter de toi, je te suggère d'arrêter. »

La chose suivante qu'entend Derek fut un 'Satané chiens' murmuré avant que le sommeil le prenne et que la lumière ne s'éteigne. Il se réveille le matin suivant avec Stiles blottit au bas du canapé, sa tête sur ses bras croisés à côté du torse de Derek. Il laisse sa main caresser les cheveux bruns et se détends au son de la respiration calme d'un Stiles endormi. « Je suis damné si je le fait, damné si je ne le fait pas. Damné pour damné, autant en profiter. » Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un compagnon humain, encore moins un compagnon humain masculin, mais le jour suivant quand il revient chez lui, et qu'il trouve un paquet cadeau rose avec, à l'intérieur, une nouvelle veste en cuir avec une simple carte, 'Merci _xoxo_', il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'un compagnon humain masculin pouvait être intéressant.

FIN


End file.
